


Novarmines Stand

by DreamyPastel



Series: Novarmine [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Furry, Fursona, Other, Sona, alien - Freeform, own story, own story info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyPastel/pseuds/DreamyPastel
Summary: This is the story of a Mutation Virus that was once a creature for violence.





	Novarmines Stand

It all started when he was a youngling, He was restricted to eat whatever they gave him like a dog to prevent any sort of mutations that he can make. He was your normal blue wolf with two bright red eyes, he was treated like a wild animal. 

His alien owners were part of a survival championship where Novarmine was a contestant in, He wore a mouthpiece to prevent him from eating the other contestants since his power was to mutate dna orally from what he ate from. That wouldve been cheating the host said, his owners only cared for how much galacash it was worth to win.

Novarmine was sick and tired of it all, he was always tired at the end of it. He was only able to fight with his large black claws to defend himself. This time he wont have any of this. 

As he was being transported to the release entrance to the arena, he clawed at his mouthpiece, trying to at least loosen it. Fortunately his owners have garbage for brains and it wasnt that durable as he thought it would be, just a chunck of iron it was all made of. 

"Here we have the final 10 Contestants of the Bombtastic Wild Creatures throughout the galaxy! Whoever wins, won a lifetime of Galacash, The money of the Galaxy! These aliens we have here are the wild of the wild, Waiting to tear eachother limb by limb like rabid animals!" The announcer said, Nova snorted in annoyance at the aliens annoying tone. "On the count of 10, the cages will be opened and the rush bloodbath begins!"

Once the counter hit zero, Novarmine was released into the ring. He rushed off with his strong legs and the mouthpiece moved loosely in his mouth. No one was in sight where he ran with was fortunate for the moment but he can hear the fight from the other side of the ring. 

The ring was based off an Earth theme, There was water, trees and plains. The trees made it hard to see other contestants and would make a nice surprise attack.

He didnt know if he should flee or attack, Again though he would be able to mutate off the contestants which gives him a opportunity to get the hell out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, This is the Prologue of this story, Chapter 1 will come soon don't worry! 
> 
> If anyones not aware, Novarmine is my Fursona who can mutate off eating the dna off a body. This is based off his and Liz's past. Liz is based off me, The main part is, Nova and Liz are represents off my MPD. They both have their own fun story to their Sona's and this ones based off Nova meeting Liz.


End file.
